The Arrangement
by Tummytums90
Summary: Some Hermione/Snape smuttiness : enjoy! This is rated M for a reason, folks...you have been warned


Disclaimer: you know it, I know it.

Hermione sat on the chair in her professor's office, hoping she would melt into the floor. Snape had just caught her and Harry trying to steal some potions ingredients. Harry got away, but Hermione wasn't going to tell anyone where he was.

The door opened, and Snape came in, robes sweeping behind him as usual. "You're in a lot of trouble, Miss Granger. Are you aware of this?"

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I'm thinking that the Headmaster must be notified. What do you think?"

Hermione looked up. "Please no, Professor! We won't do it again, I promise!" She looked beseechingly at the tall man.

He considered her for a moment. "I could help you," he began slowly. "But you'd have to help me out, too."

"Really?" Hermione asked through tear-stained eyes. "You'd get me out of trouble? Of course, I'll do anything you want."

Snape smirked. "Be careful what you promise, Miss Granger."

Now she was uncertain. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"I mean," he murmured, looming over her, black eyes glittering strangely, "that I want _you_, Miss Granger."

"Me!" She gasped. Hermione stood up quickly. "I won't do this, Professor, there's not a chance."

She made to leave, but her teacher blocked her with his body, trapping her easily against a wall. He laughed darkly. "No, Miss Granger. There's not a chance you'll be leaving this room with my help, unless you consent to this."

Snape bent and nuzzled her neck. Hermione couldn't help it--she closed her eyes and made no move. She felt his hands slide down her throat to squeeze her shoulders, then down more to cup her breasts gently. "You are so beautiful, Miss Granger. So very beautiful."

Hermione gasped when her professor ground his erection against her thigh. "Do you see what you do to me?" He murmured low in his throat. "I need you."

She didn't know what to say. Boys had tried to do this to her before, but it never made her feel like...like _this_. Weak and shivery, half in pleasure, half in pain. But her professor was a man, not a little boy. There was a big difference.

"Let me take care of you, Miss Granger." Snape whispered low on her skin.

She made her decision. Biting her lip, Hermione undid the first button of her school robes, and saw Snape smile in the dim light of the dungeon room.

"Good girl," he said softly.

"Professor..." Hermione began hesitantly. "I don't exactly...know how to do this."

He massaged her tummy, rubbing in soothing circles. "I told you I would take care of you, Miss Granger. Just do as I tell you to. Do you think you can do that??

She nodded.

"Very well. I want you to feel me."

"What?" She asked, but Snape was already guiding her hand to his hard penis. She squeezed it lightly over the fabric of his robes, and he sighed and closed his eyes. "Just do that for a while. Experiment."

Hermione began running both hands around the shaft. He was big, that much was evident, even through his clothes. He moaned under his breath. Growing bolder, Hermione moved his robes aside and undid the fastenings of his pants. He made no move to stop her, but after Hermione pushed her professor's pants down his long legs, he stepped out of them and slid off his robes, now clad only in black silk boxers. Somehow, Hermione couldn't imagine him wearing anything else. She began a rhythm, methodically pulling at his penis, responding to his sighs.

Then it was Snape's turn. His deft fingers loosened her robe, and he pushed it off her shoulders slowly, black eyes boring into her soul. When Hermione was down to just her bra and panties, Snape put a hand to her cheek, thumb lingering on her lower lip.

"You sure, Miss Granger? This is your last chance."

She nodded, and wrapped her hands about his waist in answer, rubbing herself against him.

Snape considered her for a fraction of a second before suddenly grabbing her buttocks and hoisting her against him. "That's what I wanted. You're mine, Miss Granger, what are you?"

"Yours," she groaned, feeling him thrust against her. "I'm yours, only yours.'

"Good."

With that, Snape snapped her bra off, and bent to her nipples, taking each one in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, before releasing it with a small pop. "Sweet as peaches," he growled. He captured her lips, kissing her long and deep, and let his hands stray beneath Hermione's panties to her buttocks. He began kneading them, pressing her hips closer to his.

Then he Vanished both their underclothes, and Hermione was entirely nude before him.

She could feel the hotness of his erection snugged firmly between her legs, his chest warm on her bare breasts, her legs crushed against his.

"Professor," she gasped, "I need something, I...I need you..."

He put a finger to her lips, now moving his hips in tantalizing circles against hers. "I know, Miss Granger. I'm going to take care of you."

She moaned into his neck, too helpless to do anything but surrender.

Snape stepped back just enough to slip a hand to the wetness between her legs. "So eager already," he murmured roughly. His fingers found what they sought, and Hermione yelped, pressing her face harder into his neck. Laughing darkly, Snape slid his hand, slippery with her juices, up her belly and neck, before wrapping his arms around Hermione and crushing her fully to him.

"Relax, Miss Granger. You may feel some pain, but it will subside soon enough."

Snape steadied her with both hands on her hips. She screamed when he entered her, and he gasped, trying not to lose control. But Hermione was already rocking her hips against his cock hungrily. He filled her completely, and began pumping in and out, groaning at the feel of her hot tight pussy and the feel of those wet lips sliding around his cock.

"Gods, you feel good," he said in a strangled moan. He pumped faster, and Hermione caught his rhythm, and they moved as one. Snape waited until he felt her climax before thrusting harshly into her, spasming against her body, and filling her with his seed.

When their breathing has subsided, Snape pulled himself away, pausing to run a hand over her damp hair. "You okay, Miss Granger?" He asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and gave him a sexy smile. "No. I won't be until we do that again." With a wave of his wand, Hermione and Snape were dressed.

"I think that can be arranged, Miss Granger." He pulled her against him for a final kiss. "Until next time."

She winked before she left the room.


End file.
